Letters
by Let's Imagine
Summary: Abhijeet discovers some letters in Tarika's book shelf. Let's see what are those about.


**"Letters"**

"Holy *!"

Abhijeet sat up with a jolt. He had woken up to the most jaw-dropping scene. Tarika was in his room...no, her... No wait, whose house were they in?

She was standing opposite him, in direct view. She was in a black translucent bra and his boxers. Her torso bent slightly, ruthlessly exposing all her curves.

Beautiful.

A treat to the eyes.

Tarika smirked.

"Think you're the only one that can roam around the house in boxers?"

Abhijeet smiled as she walked towards him. As soon as she was close enough to touch, he grabbed her and hand pulled her into the bed.

She landed on top of him.

"Think you can make every morning this sexy?" He whispered, wrapping his hands around her waist.

Tarika's smirk widened.

"Even sexier," she whispered back.

She then gently hit her forehead against his before leaning in for a soft kiss.

"Wear some clothes," she said, getting up.

"Do you really want me to?"

Abhijeet held her wrist, pulling her back into bed.

He then softly held her nape, gently pushing her towards his face.

Their lips met for another spark of passion.

"You didn't answer me," he said, panting.

"What if I say yes?"

"Then I'd say you're a liar."

She bit her lip, her grip around him growing tighter.

But before either of them could speak or do anything, the doorbell rang.

"tch... Ye itni subah kaun Hoga!"

"Door kholkar Dekhlo khud hi."

"Tarika tum jao yaar."

"Mein jau?"

Abhijeet nodded.

"Aise?"

She looked at her barely clothed body.

"Ugh! Ignore karte hai... Important Hoga toh dobara bell bajayega."

"Abhijeet... Abhi jao! Salunkhe sir -"

"Kya! Salunkhe sahab itni subah subah tumhare Ghar... Kyun? Aur wo Bhi chutti ke din -"

"Bolne toh doh !"

"Hmphf"

"Salunkhe sir ne books bheji hai kuch padhne ke liye within 2 weeks. Koi Aaya hoga books lekar."

Abhijeet shook his head disapprovingly. He then dressed and went to get the door.

"Kya Yaar," Abhijeet kicked the bedroom door open as his hands were busy carrying a huge carton, "Salunkhe sahab tumhe weekend pe Bhi Nahi chhodte. Itni saari books!"

"Kam Hain... Medical college ki books Nahi Dekhi na Tumne Kabhi."

"Mein kaise dekhta... Tumne Kabhi dikhayi nahi"

"Haan toh aaj Dekh Lena... Inhe waise Bhi unke Saath hi arrange Karni hai."

Still topless, Tarika led him to her study. She opened the shelves in which medical books were kept.

"My God!" Abhijeet was shocked.

"Tum inko Rakh doge please? Mein tab tak breakfast ready Karti Hu."

Abhijeet nodded, still in awe at the number and thickness of the books.

As he started arranging the new books with old ones, he found something out of place... Paper... No a bundle of papers.

Hmm... Interesting.

He pulled the bundle out to find that they had been carefully tied with a red ribbon.

He was about to call Tarika and ask her about them when he saw hearts drawn on one of the papers.

"Ye kya hai?"

He looked at the papers once and then at the door. Though guilty he took off the ribbon and went through the papers.

"WTF!" he swore badly, "Etne sare love letters... or, or sab Tarika ke nam!"

"Arey dates to dekh ketne purane hai! uske school and college ke jamane ke honge."

"Toh rakhe ku! Fek dena tha na!"

"School memories sab collect karte hai na.."

"Love letters ku! Kahi usne bhi toh kisi ko yr sab letter wetter diye honge toh!"

"Kya fark parta hai.. that's in teenage.."

"Fark parta hai! Wo kisi ko pasand karti hogi toh!"

He went through the letters again. Yes, there's more than one with different names.

"Hmpf.. Tarika ne kabhi batay tak nahi.."

Tarika entered wearing his huge T-shirt on her sexy attire.

"Kay kar rahe ho? Etna late ku lag raha hai tumhe!"

She then notice Abhijeet holding the love letters, with a cut angry pout. Tarika felt all aww on him but she didn't show it.

"Kya hai yesab?" Abhijeet asked, rudely.

Tarika walke near him and took some of the letters in her hand.

Hmm, love letters"

"Kis ke liye?"

"Kya tum bhi huh! likha toh hai mera nam- To, Tarika." Abhijeet chuckled.

"Bohot hasi a rahi hai!"

"Wo toh aigihi.."

"Hmpf.."

"Tum ye love letters se bhi jalne lage! Tumne bhi toh likhe honge school college mei.. ya phir mile honge."

"Mujhe yaad nahii.."

"I know.. but we can't exclude the expectability, can we?"

"Hmpf.. at least I am not keeping them in my study for years." He pouted.

"School memories hai.. kabhi kabhi muskurane ka man karta hai toh dekh leti hu.."

"Acha! ab muskurati bhi ho inhe parke! wah!"

Tarika gave up. She knew its impossible to make him understand anything now. almost.

"Tum kya chahte ho mai inhe fek du!"

"Rakha hi ku. pehle ye batao.. and wait.. tumne kisi ko likha toh nahi na ye stupid letters."

"Mai kuu batau?"

"Kuki mai puch raha hu."

"ku puch rahe ho?"

"Kuki mujhe janna hai."

"Ku janna hai?"

"I am your boy friend damn it."

"Over possessive BF."

"Jo bolna hai bol Lena... Par pehle mere sawal ka jawab doh"

"Teenage mein toh tumhe pata hai... Hormones wagera... Kuch serious Nahi hota Yaar."

"Matlab Tumne Likha hai !"

"Meine aisa kab Bola."

"Haan ya na mein jawab Nahi de Sakti?"

Tarika smirked. She was enjoying his jealousy.

"Haan... ... ... Ya na ke liye fees Chahiye."

She went close to him and tried grabbing his hand but he pulled it back, towards himself.

He was looking like a cute, angry baby.

"Fees Nahi doge toh Nahi bolungi."

"Toh mat bolo."

He walked out of the room. Tarika followed him.

"Arrey Kaha jaa rahe ho?"

"Love letters dekhne ke alawa aur bahot kaam hai mujhe."

"Haan Haan ... Love letters dekhne ko meine Bola tha na."

He threw her an irritated glance and crossed over to the living room.

"Jaa Kaha rahe ho?"

"Tumse matlab ?"

"Batao toh !"

"Tum seedhe muh mere sawalo Ka jawab deti ho?"

"Mein fek du wo letters?"

"Nahi."

"Phir kyu jal rahi hai Tumhari ! Waise Bhi I'm not in touch with any of them except -"

"Except!"

Abhijeet got a mini heart attack.

So she was in touch one of the men who wrote her a stupid love letter?

"ek tha college Ka ladka... It's not even significant now."

"Naam kya hai?"

"Akash."

'Akash,' Abhijeet thought, 'pata lagana padega.'

He then smiled at Tarika and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Mood badal Gaya tumhara? Itni jaldi."

"Tum hi keh rahi thi na... Nothing significant."

"Haan..."

"Toh chhodo iss sab ko.. iski wajah se hum kyu apna time kharab Karein."

His hand still around her waist, they went to the dining table to have lunch.

"Waise... Ye akash karta kya hai?"

"Doctor hai." Tarika said carelessly while sitting on a chair.

"Matlab pura med school tum dono ne sath para!" Abhijeet asked sitting beside her.

"Haan baba."

"K-Kya tha tum dono ke bich? Matlab kaha tak?"

Tarika threw him a 'Oh Really?' look.

"Matlab bol rahi thi na ki nothing significant... phir bhi.. kucch toh.. matlab thora sa..."

"Tum sidhe sidhe pucho na.." Tarika was a little angry now. He could be so over sensitive sometimes.

"Mat.. lab date karte the kya?"

"Maine tunhare pehle nahi kisi ko date kia Abhi... or nahi kabhi kisi se etna close hui hu... even my first kiss belongs to you." Tarika said, a little hurt.

Abhijeet felt guilt.

"Sorry!" He looked down "Mai mai doubt nahi karta tumpar... n agar tumhara koi past bhi hai toh mujhe fark- fark nahi pa-"

"Hmm," Tarika chuckled, "Thank God Abhi mera koi past nahi hai. Aissehi etna protective behaviour hai tumhara.."

"Tarika..." he insisted.

"It's okay Abhi."

Tarika looked down.

"Don't cry please. Please Tarika."

"Mai woo.. washroom se ati hu." She left without touching the food.

"Damn it! I have hurt her... How can I... shit! shit! shit!"

He felt like a jerk. How could he hurt his Tarika. He stood up and went to her room but she wasn't there. He ran to her study and saw her with those letters. He didn't feel jealous anymore. Tarika was looking at them with a sad expression.

Abhijeet moved near her and took the letter from her hand softly.

"Mai fek deti hu.. do mujhe.. They never mattered to me anyways- Not then, not now."

Abhijeet opened the shelve and kept them from where he found them.

Then turning towards her he held her by her shoulder.

"Tarika..." He said softly.

She looked at him, her eyes meeting his.

"Mein..." He was at a loss of words, "Tarika mein... "

"Humesha kyu Abhijeet? Tum toh jaante ho na... "

She left the sentence hanging, for him to acknowledge. But he didn't.

Of course he didn't. He never did. Her eyes filled up with fresh tears as one thought echoed in her brain - ' mein bus Tumhari Hu... Only yours'

"Tum Nahi jaante?" She asked him again.

"Tarika... Mein... Wo..."

"You're still thinking about Akash," she smiled ruefully.

"I'm not thinking about you and him anymore damn it!"

"But you are thinking about HIM," her voice rose to match his, "And you wouldn't rest until you find his details!"

"Tarika!"

"What?" She held him by his collar and brought her face close to his, "What Tarika? Tell me I am wrong!"

As she spoke, she shook his collar a little and a few angry tears escaped her eyes.

She left him and took a step back.

Abhijeet sighed audibly.

He didn't have anything to say.

"So why don't I make your stupid work easy," Tarika continued, "And tell you that he has a wife and two kids. Mere Saath medical school Gaya tha - and almost everyone who passed out with me has a settled life."

Almost everyone - The last part of her statement played again in his head. It hurt.

"Guess that leaves you with nothing to worry about," Tarika stormed out of the room

Abhijeet sat down on the chair.

Everybody... Other than her had a settled life... A few tears formed in his eyes, without him aware.

'Why? Why did I ruin her life? Why damn it? why? Why couldn't I control my feelings for her. Sab meri galti hai.. meri.. maine keisey.. keisey use apne life mei ane diya ye jante huye bhi ki mai kabhi use ek normal life nahi de sakta...' Abhijeet thought.

He crushed himself for half an hour in various way. It's just too late for both of them to walk away from each other. Too much painful too. They both knew.

Abhijeet stood up and left the room in search of Tarika. He found her coming out of her room, tying her hair with a band. She'd changed her dress into shorts and tank top.

she stopped seeing him. He noticed his gaze on her dress.

"Wo gila ho gaya tha dress. Kitchen mei kam karte waqt pani gir gaya."

Abhijeet nodded. He found this lady extremely mysterious. How, just how could she read very minute details of his mind? how?

How could she love him so much? How? He felt more guilt, more vulnerable, thinking about the depth of her love. Why he? Why not anyone else.

"Lunch bus thore der mei ban jaiga.. tum- tum tabtaq tv dekh sakte ho."

Abhijeet nodded, with tears in his eyes. He usually didn't cry. She can only make him cry like this.

Tarika moved near him and cupped his face. He refused to look up.

"Etne sal bad ab wo tin shabd na bolne ka man karta hai or na sunne ka.. fark na-"

"Fark parta hai.."

"I am hap-"

Abhijeet put his hand on her mouth.

"Mat bolo Tarika. Nai sunna mujhe... mat bola karo jhut tum.."

"Jhut nahi.." said Tarika holding his hand which was on her lips in between her hands.

"Chod do mujhe..."

"Reh nahi paoge Abhi... tumhe meri ab adat si ho gai hai..."

"Reh lunga.."

Tarika hugged him.

"Mai nahi reh paungi.."

Abhijeet hugged her back and they spent some times like that.

"Abhijeet," Tarika said, "Mai bus tumari hu... ye bat jan lo.. ache se."

Abhijeet hugged her tighter

"Tarika?"

"Hmm?"

"Why... Me?"

"It's written in the stars," she quoted pink's song 'Just give me a reason'.

"It's been written in the scars of our hearts," he joined her, smiling.

It was one of their favourite songs.

"Seedhe seedhe jawab Nahi dogi na tum Kabhi?"

He pouted, separating from her arms.

"Tum toh bahot seedhe seedhe baat karte ho na."

"Humphf... "

He took the remote and switched the TV on without bothering to look at her. He then crashed into the sofa.

A subtle smile appeared on her face as she walked towards him.

"Because you are perfect," she said as she stood in front of him.

"What?"

"The answer to your question."

"Which question?"

Tarika smirked.

Now she was not going to answer that.

She turned around to leave when Abhijeet caught her wrist.

"Let's order food."

"Tumhe mere haath Ka khaana Nahi Pasand ab !" She pretended to be hurt.

"Nahi... I love it," he said innocently, "but tum khaana banane jaogi toh utna time mujhe tumse door rehna padega na."

"Achaaaa," she said, sitting in his lap, "toh tum Chahte ho ki mein tumhare paas Baithu?"

Abhijeet nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist to make her more comfortable.

She bent her torso towards him and spoke barely above a whisper.

"Itna paas theek hai?"

Abhijeet shook his head.

She wrapped her hand around his neck.

"Itna paas?"

He shook his head again.

Tarika moved a little more towards him, her breasts brushing against his chest, her lips dangerously close to his.

"Itna?"

Abhijeet smiled at her, studying the subtle details of her eyes.

He looked into them for a good one minute before wrapping his free arm around her back and pulling her into a tight hug. She knew what he needed... Even when he didn't.

As they felt their hearts beating Abhijeet whispered in her ear.

"Itna"

 **AN: Abhirika forever. sorry for disappearing. we were busy. All the pending requested will be posted soon. till then do review.**


End file.
